Drabble Collection
by Roguie
Summary: This collection started as a response to the LJ Primeval100 Challenge 200; since that ended, it's continued to grow, so I've decided to continue updating it.  Mainly Abby/Connor, some Jess/Becker.  All exactly 100 words, each stand alone from the last.
1. Making Room

Title : Making Room

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : PrimevalRating : K/G

Characters : Abby/Connor

**Disclaimer : Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : NoneSummary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 2, Lost - Cross posted to .

She'd been through more in her two decades of life than most people lived in a century. Her heart was battered and broken, her soul lost and in hiding, her humanity well hidden beneath her cool façade.

Now, as Abby Maitland watched quietly from the staircase as Connor settled in and made himself at home, she was terrified for the quiet, safe little world she'd built. Something about the cute, odd boy before her rocked everything she knew, but it was too early to say why.

"So, a week at the most?"

"Yeah, more or less," he grinned.

Abby sighed.


	2. Bird's Eye View

Title : Bird's Eye View

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : PrimevalRating : K/GCharacters : Rex, Abby/Connor

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : NoneSummary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 4, Rex- Cross posted to .

He'd lost everything he knew, but he chirped and whistled happily as his mistress sang and danced. The past could be forgotten as long as this soft hearted pink and yellow creature continued raining down loads of affection upon him.

Loads of affection and carrots. Carrots are good!

Her attention wandered sometimes to her male counterpart, but Rex lived happily anyway. Connor was brilliant play, always making time for a game of chase even when his mistress snapped and growled afterwards.

He settled down on a rafter, soaking up the sunlight. Some things in life were just meant to be.

~~Fin


	3. Crackling Embers

Title : Crackling EmbersAuthor : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby/Connor

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 5, Moonlight and Forgotten

The fire burned high against the night sky, embers crackling and popping, dancing for the light of the moon. Abby leaned closer to Connor, head resting on his shoulder, his arm holding the warm blanket around her.

They watched Sarah and Danny dance quietly in the shadows of the fire and moonlight as Connor's fingers trailed tiny paths of heat down Abby's arm. She turned to him, her lips finding his, losing herself in his kiss as their friends faded from memory.

Here, in Connor's arms, Abby found the warmth and safety for which she'd spent her entire life searching.

~~Fin


	4. A Hundred Words

Title : A Hundred WordsAuthor : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : M/ NC-17

Characters : Abby/Connor

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 17, Chat Up Lines

"My lips and tongue are travelling over your body. Your breasts are perfect, lovely, I can't wait to feel them in the palms of my hands, feel your nipples harden against my tongue. You're thinking of my fingers pushing into you, aren't you? Teasing you? Filling you? Or are you thinking of more than fingers? Are you on your hands and knees, ready for me? Are you gonna beg? Are you gonna scream?"

"Connor!" She was panting, her voice barely above a groan.

He grinned into the phone, "Said I could make you cum in a hundred words, didn't I?"

~~Fin


	5. The Measure of a Towel

Title : The Measure of a TowelAuthor : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby/Connor

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 7, Betrayal

Naked. Naked boy. Naked by in my bloody lounge! Would you look at that hair! Why's it gotta be so damn fluffy? And what's with those eyes? How'd she expect him to compete with that?

Connor Temple knew he was brilliant, fantastic, a gent among 'em all, but when faced with the object of Abby's latest betrayal, he could do nothing but deflate. He eyed the boy clad only in a towel with a distinctly unfriendly gaze. She did like the pretty ones.

He plastered a fake smile onto his face as she bounced down the stairs.

"Jack!"

Wait. What?

~~Fin


	6. Eavesdropping

Title : Eavesdropping

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Connor

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 6, In The Bedroom

She moved on her bed restlessly before getting up and pacing the small area. She straightened sheets, fluffed pillows, threw clothes in the hamper and folded the laundry.

She could hear their voices now, although she was unable to make out more than low tones. Connor and Caroline. Caroline and Connor. She wished his room had walls… and a door.

She sighed, laying down on her bed, pulling out a magazine. Connor was proving how many better things there were to do in a bedroom, and Abby honestly couldn't take it anymore.

She dropped the magazine and began to cry.

~~Fin


	7. Moments of Opportunity

Title : Moments of Opportunity

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Connor

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 15, Oops

He stood outside the door to the bathroom, listening as the shower water soaked the beautiful blonde within. He groaned as images of her soft flesh, wet, slippery and flushed from the heat, drove into his mind.

He closed his eyes, focussing on the heated thoughts so heavily that he failed to hear the water shut off or her movements within. Poised with both hands on the doorframe, when Abby exited the room, clad only in a tiny towel, she walked into his arms.

Instinctively he closed his arms around her suddenly tense body.

"Connor!"

He grinned. "Oops."

She sighed.

~~Fin


	8. Clueless

Title : Clueless

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Connor

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 16, This is Where You Duck.

Danny, Sarah, Abby and Connor were sitting around a table at a pub when a girl with long red hair moved to the table and slipped a napkin with her number into Connor's hand. She lowered her lips to his quickly before turning, moving away, leaving Connor to eye her bum, wrapped tightly in a spandex skirt that flaunted her soft flesh to the crowd.

Danny placed a hand on Connor's shoulder, shaking his head, drawing the younger man's attention back to their group. "This is where you duck, mate."

"Huh?"

Abby's hand met his cheek in rage.

"Ah. Yeah."

~~Fin


	9. A Time and Place

Title : A Time and Place

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : T/PG

Characters : Abby, Connor

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Warnings: One little curse word…

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 24, Pollen.

He sneezed. Connor Temple blinked in surprise before being overtaken by another sneeze and then another. Abby couldn't help herself and began giggling uncontrollably as she untangled herself from his arms, watching as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Where ya going, Abs?" Whiney. That sounded whiney, but she'd been right there waiting for his kiss.

"You look occupied." She winked, turning away. "Maybe we'll pick this up when allergy season's passed, yeah?"

He sneezed again, this time knocking himself back and into a tree. He sighed and slid to the forest floor, glaring at his hands.

"Well, fuck."

~~Fin


	10. Awakenings

Title : Awakenings

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Connor

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : Series three finale - so no, nothing really.

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 49, Sacrifice.

As Danny disappeared into the distance, Abby struggled to prop Connor's body up against a tree. She settled her hand against his cheek, her thumb caressing his warm flesh lovingly.

Nobody had ever stayed by her side, nobody had ever been there for her, nobody but Connor. He needed her now and Abby wouldn't let him down, she couldn't.

The Raptor nearest them stirred and she leaned down to place a gentle kiss to Connor's lips before climbing to her feet. She stepped away, drawing the animals attention to herself.

Not even if it meant dying for him.

"Love you."

~~Fin


	11. Gift Wrapped

Title : Gift Wrapped

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Connor

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 34, Mistletoe.

She watched as he moved around the Christmas tree, settling the many presents he'd purchased at the base. He radiated excitement and a childlike joy that brought a small smile to her lips. He reminded her of home, before everything fell apart.

The sprig of plant she was holding subconsciously burned her fingers as something inside her softened. Her hand reached out of its own accord and picked up a gift bow, attaching it to her chest. She raised the mistletoe flashed an honest smile.

"Hey, Connor."

Yep, the look on his face was worth every second thought she'd had.

~~Fin


	12. Dreaming

Title : Dreaming

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Connor

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 19, Abby

His dreams were very simple. They didn't include dinosaurs, research or anomalies. They didn't include Star Wars or Xbox. They didn't include Warcraft, Everquest or Halo.

His dreams were made up of soft blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, a smile that could light up any room any time, and occasionally a cerulean blue bikini that he just knew would make her stand out in a crowd. His dreams were of gentle kisses and an unshakeable love, a future that lay just beyond his fingertips.

No, Connor Temple's dreams were very simple indeed.

All he ever dreamed about was his Abby.

~~Fin


	13. Uncertainty

Title : Uncertainty

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Connor

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : 3x08 ending - so yeah, nothing really.

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 89, Fools Rush In

She couldn't help herself, standing there listening to him defend and protect her. She lowered her lips to his greedily and without warning, drinking in his musky flavour even as she fulfilled every dream that lived in Connor Temple's mind.

When the call came to leave the racetrack, she did so without looking back, putting space between them, leaving room to think everything through. He was her best friend, her lifeline; he had worked his way into her heart and wouldn't leave.

Their relationship wouldn't be the same.

It could be awful.

It could be brilliant.

Time would tell.

~~Fin


	14. Payback

Title : Payback

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Connor

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

A/N: I just couldn't help myself.

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 15, Oops

No amount of money was worth this. He constantly wanted attention; touching, kissing; especially when Abby was around. Abby, who showed the signs of jealousy but never backed them up with action. It was no wonder Caroline could so easily cut Connor from the group, when really there was nothing holding him there.

She entered the flat. Rex, startled, flew into the rafters. She forced a bright smile just as Abby rounded the corner, a moment before Rex relieved himself on Caroline's head.

Abby swallowed a laugh. "Oops."

Those blue eyes would look brilliant on a pair of matching skewers.

~~Fin


	15. Growing Up

Title : Growing Up

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Connor

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 31, Diligence

When she curled against him, Connor's eyes opened. He waited until her breathing evened, indicating she'd fallen asleep, before he rolled to his feet and climbed silently out of the den.

Even with his ankle swollen, he made his way up a tree, settling into the branches for a long night of keeping watch.

Connor was exhausted, his eyes threatening to close every second he was alone, but thoughts of Abby sleeping unprotected kept him alert.

He would wait, awake all night if it meant she could sleep, and in the morning they'd be together.

She was all that mattered.

~~Fin


	16. The Reasons Why

Title : The Reasons Why

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Connor

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 19, Abby

Warning: Child abuse and non-con sexual situation directly alluded to, however not described.

A/N: Creeped myself out with this one… just saying. Gonna go shower now, thanks.

She's beautiful, all blonde hair and blue eyes so large you could see the ocean in their depths. She wore a blue dress chosen specifically for the thin straps crossing her shoulders. Everyone smiled in appreciation as she entered the room.

She was uncomfortable, he could tell. She wore the same look now as the nights the floorboards creaked when he made his way to her room through the darkness.

One day she would fight back, but for now, she was ten, beautiful and the camera loved her.

"Abby, slip off that strap, would you, love?"

She shivered. "Yes, Daddy."

~~Fin


	17. Self Perception

Title : Self Perception

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby/ Connor

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 41, Romance

Romance is indefinable. For some it's a bouquet of flowers, a candle-lit dinner complete with red wine and soft music. There would be slow dancing, gentle words, a soft kiss goodnight as he dropped her off at her doorstep and left without assumption.

For Connor Temple and Abby Maitland? The empty pizza box sat on the floor and the Star Wars theme song played repeatedly from the DVD menu, forgotten on the television screen.

A head popped up from behind the coffee table.

"Connor? God! What time is it?"

He was the God of seduction. Number one stud.

Connor grinned.

~~Fin


	18. Making Do

Title : Making Do

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Connor

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 41, Romance

When he returned to the den after a long day of hunter/gathering, he was surprised by the warm glow flowing from the entrance. He put the fish he'd collected on the ground and slipped inside to find Abby slowly stirring a pot of food over a small fire, the scent mouth watering.

She smiled at him softly and Connor felt his heart melt.

"Tasty roots?"

He noticed the small candle-like torches she'd lit around their small home, the soft fall of her hair, the desperate need in her eyes for normality.

He grinned. "Yummy bulbs."

Whoever said romance was extinct?

~~Fin


	19. Harmless Lies

Title : Harmless Lies

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Connor

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 50, Desire

It was there, every day, living behind his eyes. His first thought was of her, his last thought her smile. He never thought twice when life demanded he sacrifice, so long as at the end of the day she was tucked safely in her bed, their only separation a thin wall.

He knew he lived in deception: friends, buddies, nothing more.

She thought they were happy: best mates, movie night, nothing more.

Harmless lies closed the circle they cycled.

But every day it lived behind his eyes, and he waited for the day he'd see it reflected in her own.

~~Fin


	20. His Girl

Title : His Girl

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Connor

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 95, Something Wicked This Way Comes

"Don't move," Abby'd said, so Connor sat on the top step and waited.

She appeared at the foot of the stairs, his eyebrows shot up and he instantly hardened. Her dress was barely more than a scrap of silk wrapped tightly around her body and her boots laced high up her calves. Her hair fell into her eyes teasingly as she dropped to all fours, methodically climbing each step, wearing a wanton grin.

A groan ripped past his lips as he was forced to watch his wicked girl climb slowly towards him, and all semblance of intelligent thought floated away.

~~Fin


	21. Hard to Believe

Title : Hard to Believe

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Connor

Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

Spoilers:None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 46, Trust

A/N: This makes drabble 21, which personally, I think is ridiculous, and y'all can explain to my husband why it's 3:22 in the am and I'm not in bed with him, but rather sitting here, driven to write more and more little snippets in Connor and Abby's life. He's more likely to listen to reason from someone other than me at this point… lol… this is outright addicting!

It wasn't a question of her life. If he needed it, she would lay it at his feet and she knew he'd do the same.

It wasn't a question of appearances. She knew that heads turned wherever the pretty blonde walked with her deceptively gorgeous, slightly crazy guy.

It was whether she could put her well guarded heart into his hands and trust that he would always come home, always look at her with love and reverence, always be her saviour from hurt not the cause.

She already knew the answer, she just had to believe it.

And in Connor.

~~Fin


	22. Goddess

Title : Goddess

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : PrimevalRating : K/GCharacters : Abby, Connor

Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

Spoilers: None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 17, Chat Up Lines

A/N: Oddly enough as I was writing this one, SClub7 appeared miraculously on my television - which hasn't happened in like 10 years… must be a sign… to carry on. :D

She couldn't believe she'd let herself get talked into this. She laughed until tears poured down her cheeks. She'd never heard lines as bad as Connor'd managed to come up with in the last hour.

"Oh God, enough, please!"

"What? You haven't heard the best one!"

At his look of sheer determination, she smothered her laughter and forced a serious expression as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm Connor Temple, and you must be a Goddess," he whispered, truth lacing his every word, "Because, Abby Maitland, temples are built for Goddesses, and I'm sure I was made for you."

~~Fin


	23. Every Atom

Title : Every Atom

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : PrimevalRating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Connor

Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

Spoilers: 4X05 - that lovely little scene I tend to watch over and over. :D

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 21, Devastation

He thought it would be bit by bit; a tiny piece of his heart stripped away every minute until there was nothing left but the pain. He could've gotten used to it that way, assimilated, accepted it.

Instead, everything ripped away from him in a second; air ripped from his lungs, blood gone from his veins. His entire consciousness focussed on the rushing of sound in his ears and the world around him grew weak as he doubled over, his every atom focussed on the gaping wound in his chest where his heart had once beat.

"Her signal's right there."

~~Fin


	24. His Fortune

Title : His Fortune

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : PrimevalRating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Connor

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : NoneSummary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 56, Dance

He watched from a distance; a hundred others in the room, thirty girls like her, lost in the pulsing beat of music, lost in the drive of movement.

He worshipped her; blonde hair to her waist, wild and free as she danced, stopping only when the music ended to see him across the room. Her hand rose, a smile breaking over her face in a wave of happiness and he couldn't help but return it.

Her smile and eyes were his, the rest - undeniably Abby. His heart thudded painfully as he was reminded, again, how rich a man he'd become.

~~Fin


	25. Caveman Moment

A/N: A little time out from Connor and Abby for this one - let's just say, they're occupied. LOL For your viewing pleasure, however, Jess and Becker….

Title : Caveman Moment

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : PrimevalRating : K/GCharacters : Jess, Becker

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 78, Creepy Crawlies

A/N: Darn it, Jess and Becker are hi-jacking my Connor/Abby stories!

When her scream rang through the corridors of the Arc, Becker'd had to come running. The sight that met his eyes truly took him by surprise.

"Jessica, how'd you manage that?"

The dark haired cutie looked down at him, shifting her feet carefully on the control panel of the A.D.D.

"There's a flipping enormous spider crawling up my chair; least you could do is save me before starting the interrogation!"

He laughed softly, reaching out, ignoring her squeal and planting Jess on his shoulder. Flashing Connor a wicked grin, he left the room with the tiny co-ordinator held firmly captive.

~~Fin


	26. Lessons Learned

Title : Lessons Learned

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : PrimevalRating : K/G

Characters : Connor, Abby

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 147, Victory

A/N: And now back to our regularly scheduled Connor/Abby - ness.

He held his position in silence, waiting patiently until he heard the quiet footsteps of his prey. They grew closer and his body grew ready, muscles tense, senses sharp, his teeth slowly biting into his lip as he shivered.

His prey came into view, three meters away, still unaware of his presence. He used everything at hand to mask his movements as he closed the distance between them. When there was the barest breath of space left, he pounced, catching her and dragging her to the bedroom floor.

"Connor!"

He rolled her beneath himself and greedily stole his victory kiss.

~~Fin


	27. End of Love

Title : End of Love

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Connor, Abby

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : None

Summary : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 181, Goodbye

Connor once thought the end of the world would come before he'd walk out, leaving behind his heart and part of his soul, but things hadn't been right in ages. Where once she'd smile when she saw him, now he was more of a passing thought. Where once she craved the warmth of his body, now she found every reason to be without him, returning home long after he'd fallen asleep.

When the offer came to leave the ARC, it became a passive way out.

She didn't cry when he said goodbye, which is oddly what hurt him the most.

~~Fin


	28. A Girlfriend's Duty

Title : A Girlfriend's Duty

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Connor, Abby

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : Slightly 4x02? Nothing Really

Summary: Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 90, Brave New World

A/N: Yeah, I've done this to my husband too many years to count - only made sense for Connor to do the same. :D

"_Are you like his girlfriend now?"_

"_Yeah."_

With one word Abby was defined and that brought a duty to cater to some of the things he enjoyed. Hence, the sci-fi convention at which she'd spent the last hour waiting for entrance.

She was surrounded by a completely different species of human; they eyed her unerringly, as if they instinctively knew she didn't belong.

"Connor?"

His arm curled around her, pride evident in his every feature, his smile making her melt. How could she say no when he looked at her like that?

She sighed. "Right, remote controlled Dalek, was it?"

~~Fin


	29. Silver Lining

Title : Silver Lining

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Becker/Jess

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers: None

Summary: Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 37, Rain

A/N: They bloody did it again! I turned away for just a minute and Jess kidnapped my muse! I'm sure Becker and his gun had something to do with it, my muse would never leave Connor and Abby willingly… I just know it!

She wasn't sure where he came from or why, but as Jess stood in the pouring rain, her favourite red and yellow jacket soaking through while she miserably stared at the keys locked securely inside her vehicle, she was grateful for the friendly face.

"You know, you're supposed to take those with you when you leave the car," Becker cocked an eyebrow at her, the twitch of his lips softening his words.

"Every genius has their faults," she shrugged. "Give a girl a lift?"

He pulled her into his warm embrace, sheltering her from the miserable weather against his welcoming body.

~~Fin


	30. A Different Side

Title : A Different Side

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Connor/Abby

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers: None

Summary: Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 181, Goodbye

A/N: This is for celticbriarrose, to make up for 27's Goodbye challenge. :D

His lips moved over hers slowly, drinking in her flavour. His tongue pressed against her lips, begging for entrance even as his whiskers brushed over her sensitive jaw.

Abby groaned into his mouth, her hands pressed hard against his strong back, holding him to her as she eagerly returned the kiss, her head spinning lightly.

A throat cleared behind them, and in his own time, Connor slowed the kiss, stepping away. He offered Abby a crooked grin.

"C'ya after work?"

Her eyes flicked to Lester, Jess and Becker, watching them in amusement. Red flushed her pale cheeks.

"Yeah, Conn, bye."

~~Fin


	31. For the Want of a Hat

Title : For the Want of a Hat

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Connor, Becker/Jess

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 12, Friends

"Jessica, would you care to have a drink with me tonight?"

He frowned, studying himself in the mirror. No matter how many different ways he tried, asking out Jess always seemed contrived. He frowned; he wasn't supposed to have difficulty with women, he was a soldier, comfortable with himself… it wasn't like he was Connor and needed help.

"Dinner tonight, Jess?"

A chortle forced Becker to turn, his cold stare bringing a serious expression to Connor's face. Connor grinned at him and grabbed his things from his locker, offering the more serious man a shrug.

"Want my lucky hat, mate?"

~~Fin


	32. An Odd Place for Surveillance

Title : An Odd Place for Surveillance

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby, Jess, Abby/Connor, Becker/Jess

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 91 Water, Water Everywhere

"There's no way they don't know, right?"

"Does it matter? Someone buggered up, now we reap the rewards."

"Connor's going to kill you. Becker's going to kill me. I'm being very serious, y'know. Kill, as in slaughter."

The image of the men's shower spread across the A.D.D. monitors, their male team members having ducked in for a rinse after a particularly dirty mission. The vast expanse of flesh displayed for the women was flushed pink from the heat and water, bringing a dab of colour to both the girl's cheeks.

"Dear God, is this what we pay you two for?"

~~Fin


	33. Past All That

Title : Past all That

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Abby/Connor

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 158, Surrender

She bathed beneath a waterfall, allowing the cool liquid to travel down her flesh, washing off the dust of the world around her. Her eyes were drawn to Connor, his back to her, diligently watching the forest for any signs of predators. She sighed, slipping onto the shore behind him, her hands on his back before he noticed her presence.

"Abby, what…?"

"Shhh."

He turned easily, drinking in the sight of her pale flesh. When her fingers curled around his neck, drawing him closer, she felt the last vestige of tension fade.

Sometimes, a kiss was the sweetest form of surrender.

~~Fin


	34. Conspiracies

Title : Conspiracies

Author : Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops/ Roguie

Fandom : Primeval

Rating : K/G

Characters : Jess/Becker

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

Spoilers : : Written for Primeval100 Challenge 200, Past Prompts - Challenge 144, I've Got a Theory

A/N: Okay, so this is what came to mind when I was bemoaning my muse abandoning Abby and Connor - hence the I've got a Theory prompt. Don't ask. Just… don't ask. Oh, and to whomever made up this prompt, thank you so very much for the flipping Buffy song dancing through my head now. LOL!

"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered, fingers grasping his arm tightly.

"I don't see why not. We're camouflaged, I'm armed, and I highly doubt, at this time of night, anyone will be paying attention." Becker grinned.

"Right, but it's not fair to Connor and Abby, is it? I mean, they've been around much longer than us." Guilt clouded her pretty eyes.

"Yeah, so they've had their fair share. It's our turn now."

She knew there'd be no arguing, so Jess sighed and allowed herself to be pulled into the dark night.

"So, how're we supposed to kidnap every writer's muse?"

~~Fin


	35. End of the Day

The End of the Day

By: Sunspecops/Roguie/Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: G/K

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

~~~.

When the day ended and Connor dragged his exhausted body into the loft, collapsing in a lump on the sofa, he figured it'd be at least twelve hours before he'd have the energy to move. His arms ached, his legs ached, and he wasn't quite sure how but that little spot behind his ears ached too.

Not ten minutes had passed before Abby came home and collapsed beside him. "I'd kill for a cuppa," she muttered.

He climbed to his feet and moved into the kitchen without word. It was amazing where the energy came from when Abby needed him.

~~Fin


	36. Life as We Know It

Life As We Know It

By: Sunspecops/Roguie/Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: G/K

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

~~~.

The way she'd fallen had terrified him. He was too far away to catch her as the beast slammed into her, sending her down the stairs to the cement landing. "Abby!" was heard across the building as he rushed down the stairs to cradle her battered body.

Now, safe in their flat, fresh from a warm bath, his fingers moved delicately over her soft flesh. Warm skin against knots and bruises, gentling away the hurts of their day.

Though he could do without the part where his heart lived in his throat, Connor Temple wouldn't change his life for anything.

~Fin


	37. The Sound of Music

The Sound of Music

By: Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: G/K

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

"_Bikinis __on__Abby,_

_And short spikey hairdos!_

_Kisses at race tracks,_

_And strung out I love yous!_

The night before, Abby'd made him watch The Sound of Music, and now Connor couldn't free his mind from the tune "Favourite Things." He changed the words to suit his mood in an 'if you can't beat them, join them attitude', and chuckled to himself at the intelligence of it all.

He moved through the ARC, grinning, singing softly, until...

"And Connor so lovesick that he can't see straight….."

"Shut up, Danny."

"We should trap 'em together so he can get lai…."

"Danny!"

~~~Fin


	38. Red Shirts Have Opinions Too

Red Shirts Have Opinions Too

By: Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: G/K

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

~~~.

How do you look someone in the eye when you've fulfilled every dream they've ever admitted to having, and then walked away?

The look on his face had been breathtaking; pure awe and adoration as she stepped away, leaving him alone, shivering on unsteady legs.

She hid as they packed up the trucks, watched as Danny rounded Connor into one, waited until they were proper out of sight before slipping in with nameless soldier number four.

"Hey," she murmured softly.

He grinned. "Hiding from your little game of tonsil hockey, then?"

She scowled, sliding low in her seat. "Shut up."

~~~Fin


	39. If Man Were Meant To Fly

If Man Were Meant to Fly

By: Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: G/K

A/N: Okay, that's it for the night… back to (shameless prompt) writing Part 3 of Before I Wake. Go on… try it, it's good for you, I promise. :D

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

~~~.

It was the most intense dream he'd ever experienced. The water was so blue he swore it shone silver in the sunlight, the sands so white they near hurt his eyes. It wasn't the beauty of the landscape that held him breathless, however, but the beauty of Abby Maitland, clad only in a blue bikini, gazing down at him wearing an expression of pure love.

As the dream fell away, so, too, did Connor. Reality struck harder than even the rough Cretaceous ground beneath his back as he stared up at the tree in which he'd been sleeping.

"Bloody hell."

~~~Fin


	40. The Right Moment

The Right Moment

By: Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: G/K

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

A/N: For Celticbriarrose - the first of three drabbles in celebration of 50+ reviews. :D This one is for the prompt, Confessions - purely because I needed a *squish* moment this evening. :D

~~~.

She knew that look, the one that said she'd always be the only girl in his world. He was busy fashioning a trap, and when he lowered his gaze from hers back to his contraption, she immediately felt the loss.

She shivered as she tipped up onto her toes, her heart beating a samba as she struggled to voice the words that suddenly demanded release.

"Connor?" she whispered.

He lifted an eyebrow at her discomfort. "Abby?"

"I love you."

His expression shifted to awe; she found herself laughing as she was pulled suddenly into his arms, held close to his heart.

~~Fin


	41. Alone at Last

Alone at Last

By: Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: Hmm… it really isn't naughty, so K+ probably.

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

A/N: OMG A double drabble…. Apparently Connor's lips are far too tasty to kiss in 100 words… just had to be 200. LOL Kidding, in celebration of 40 100 word moments in time, here's a 200 word one just to keep everyone on their toes! LOL For Celticbriarrose and the prompt, Steamy Kiss. Hope it lives up! :D

~~~.

They'd lived with Jess a week and she'd been precious, always chatting with them, always feeding them, always there for them… always there. When the night came that she mentioned dinner with mates and they'd have the flat to themselves for a bit, as the door closed, Connor hauled Abby into his arms, holding her securely to his chest as his lips covered hers, greedily drinking in her heady flavour.

"Finally," he breathed against her, nibbling at her lips, fingers entwined in her hair.

She found herself lifted onto the countertop, groaning while Connor pressed into her, swallowing his guttural grunt, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

"Wow, thought you'd at least wait until I'd made it to the curb."

Jess's voice was like ice water, and Connor pressed his face into Abby's throat, whimpering softly.

Jess grabbed her forgotten purse and backed towards the door. "So…" her lips pursed as she smothered a giggle. "I'll ring before coming home, shall I?"

Abby pulled Connor's lips back to her own, grinning as her teeth found his lower lip, ensuring the last sound Jess heard before leaving was the growl that never failed to send glorious shivers down Abby's spine.

~~~Fin


	42. Far From Reality

Far from Reality

By: Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: K/G

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

A/N: Annnnnnd… one final drabble for Celticbriarrose - for the prompt, Romantic Dinner. Forgive my need for the Cretaceous, I played with this thought all night and it always came back to there. :D

~~~.

It wasn't simple, but their home was drenched in light from the torches placed on the ground. The flicker was soft, reflecting their shadows off the walls of twigs and bramble. Their dinner was boiled, roots and bulbs with a bit of meat, but it brought a smile to Connor's face.

Abby's hand covered his, her earnest blue eyes held his firmly.

"When this is over, when we're home…" she started softly, her voice a whisper.

"Yeah?" his heart stalled, his breath frozen.

"We're always gonna be together, yeah?"

He sighed happily, touching his lips to hers.

"You're all I've ever wanted."

~~Fin


	43. Waiting

Title: Waiting  
Author: Sunspecops/Roguie/Danae Bowen  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K/G  
Challenge: Written for primeval100 Challenge 208: Getting Married  
Characters: Abby/Connor  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices a little.  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None

The fabric tightened around his throat, cutting off air, choking him. His heart pounded heavily, the rapid beat and lack of oxygen forcing his head to spin. His fingers dug into the noose as he struggled to stay standing, to stay conscious.

"Abby," he whispered, panic forcing adrenaline through his constricting veins.

"She's waiting for you, mate."

Becker's voice was like ice water, bringing Connor crashing back to reality.

Right. Abby's waiting. For him. At the altar.

He freed his fingers from his tie and smoothed down his suit.

"Let's get to it, then."

He never saw Becker's eyes roll

~Fin


	44. To Err is Human, To Run is Connor

Title: To Err is Human; To Run is Connor  
Author: Sunspecops/Roguie/Danae Bowen  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K/G  
Challenge: Written for primeval100 Challenge 208: Getting Married  
Characters: Connor, Becker, Lester  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices a little.  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to explain this one more time."

Connor sighed as his gaze travelled between Lester and Becker and he reached up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. "Right. Dropped off the wrong papers when applying for our marriage license. They issued the license to James Lester and Hilary Becker." This time he controlled the snort at Becker's name.

"And that means what exactly?"

Connor couldn't miss Becker's fingers tightening on his gun and started backing out the door before letting the grin break over his face.

"You two've got a wedding to plan."

~~Fin


	45. When to Fold 'Em

When to Fold 'Em

By: Sunspecops/Roguie/Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Abby

Rating: G/K

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

There were many ways Abby Maitland could have died in her life: with her parents in the accident; through the mer-creature anomaly; in the Cretaceous with Connor. The list never ended, but she'd always fought to survive.

As she lay quiet, struggling for her next breath, willing her heart to take it's next beat, it occurred to her that she'd never considered this scenario.

Her life had never allowed for these kind of dreams.

Wrapped in Connor's arms, surrounded by the love of her children and grand-children, for the first time in her life, Abby stopped fighting and let go.

~~Fin


	46. Wasting Time

Wasting Time

By: Sunspecops/Roguie/Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Abby/Connor, Jenny, Cutter

Rating: G/K

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

"Connor!"

Abby's shriek rang through the forest; all heads spun in her direction as a loud splash followed. When her head broke the surface, curses that made Stephen's ears burn pink falling from her lips, Cutter grinned and shook his head.

"They'll end up married someday." The words were soft, under his breath.

"Do you reckon they see it yet?" Jenny leaned down, following Cutter's eyes to the young.

"Nope. Poor blind buggers."

"Such a waste of time."

As Abby shoved Connor under the water, Jenny walked away, a sigh on her lips when Cutter failed to notice her leave.

~~Fin


	47. Life After

Life After…

By: Sunspecops/Roguie/Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Abby/Connor

Rating: G/K

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

It'd become an all too familiar scene: Connor holding Abby, Abby crying at the foot of a plain wooden box, his heart aching at losing another companion. He was grateful Jess'd made the arrangements, he was more grateful Lester'd agreed to their demands.

When it was over, box in the ground, dirt making that hollow noise it always does as the hole fills, Connor sighed.

"Are we quite done now?" Even Lester's scorn didn't have it's usual bite.

"So long, mate." Connor took one last look at the little grave before turning Abby away to start their life after Rex.

~~Fin


	48. Doctor, Doctor

Doctor, Doctor

By: Sunspecops/Roguie/Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Abby/Connor

Rating: G/K

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

A/N: Yeah, I apologize. I couldn't help it. Sometimes I just have to let the muse win one.

~~~3

"Connor, leave the poor man alone. It's not him!"

"Trust me, Abby, I know it's him! I know it! Now are you coming or not? We need to find out what he's doing here before it's too late!"

She rolled her eyes. "It won't be the end of the world if we miss him."

His eyes darkened dangerously. "How can you say that? After all we've been through, how can you even think that?" He shook his head. "I'm starting to think I don't know you at all, Abby Maitland."

She sighed. "Right. Okay. So, David Tennant."

"The Doctor!"

"Oh, Connor."

~~Fin


	49. Give and Take

Give and Take

By: Sunspecops/Roguie/Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Abby/Connor

Rating: G/K

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.**

What harm could there be in stealing one little kiss? The others were spread out down the block, intent on tracking down a reported creature incursion, so effectively, they were finally alone.

His hand wrapped into her hair of it's own accord and before he knew it, he had her pressed up against a cold brick wall, his mouth devouring hers in urgency.

When he pulled away, his name broke over her lips on a gasp.

"Connor!"

Finally, he was in charge.

"Abby? Shut up."

This time when his lips crossed over hers, he got as good as he gave.

~~Fin


	50. Windy Days

Windy Days

Author: Roguie/Sunspecops/Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Abby/Connor

Rating: G/K

Spoilers: None

~~~.

There was a change on the winds; Abby could feel it as sure as she could feel the sun pulling her from sleep. She shifted, drinking in the warmth before realizing she was alone.

"Connor?"

She sighed and moved to the door, looking out over the lounge where he was working diligently at his laptop. With a grin, she stretched out languidly, displaying her naked body, covering her actions with a yawn.

He glanced up quickly, "Morning, Ab," and immediately returned to work.

Her heart plummeted, tears filled her eyes. There it was. The change.

She really hated windy days.

~~~Fin


	51. Sex Pistols

Sex Pistols

Author: Roguie/Sunspecops/Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: General/All/Connor Temple

Rating: G/K

Spoilers: None

A/N: Holy Crap, 51 drabbles… I need a life! LOL

~~~~.

"Don't you wonder how much we've changed and don't realize? I mean Cutter saw it with Claudia Brown, yeah? What else've we missed?"

Matt shrugged. "Dunno, mate. Think you're off your rocker if you ask me."

"Fine. When you wake up some morning married to who should've been your mother, don't come crying to me, Sunshine."

"Abby," Becker called as Connor stormed out. "What's he on about? What've we forgotten?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Could be nothing. Could be everything. Could be Sid and Nancy."

"Sex Pistols. Cool. I remember Sid and Nancy."

She sighed. "That's the problem. You clearly don't."

~~~Fin


	52. Just This Once

Just This Once

Author: Roguie/Sunspecops/Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: K/G

Spoilers: I suppose you could take this as series five speculation.. But it really could be any anomaly at any time and this spoiler warning is probably more of a spoiler than the actual story. :/

~~~.

The waiting was killing her. Matt promised, when he stepped through the anomaly, he'd bring Connor home. He was hurt, probably dying someplace far away from her and that wasn't fair.

When the anomaly glittered brightly and a dark shape appeared, panic choked her. She just knew only one was coming home.

Only when the light lessened and she realized Connor was held safely in Matt's arms, came relief. She moved to Connor's side, gentle fingers tracing the outline of his face.

"Hey," she whispered through tears.

He couldn't speak but the corners of his mouth lifted; it was enough.

~~~Fin


	53. Good With the Bad

Good with the Bad

Author: Roguie/Sunspecops/Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: K/G

**Spoilers: Inspired by the meagre Conby offerings of the Series 5 promo reel.**

~~~.

His legs hurt, his arms hurt, even his rock hard head hurt. That wasn't the worst of the hurt, however. The worst was the look on Abby's face as he was dragged away, his shocked brown eyes meeting her terrified blue for a single moment before the world went black.

He recognized the look in her eyes as the same he wore whenever she was in trouble, each time he thought this was it, Abby was gone. This new knowledge gave him the strength to climb to his feet.

Abby Maitland loved him; nothing could stop him from getting home.

~~~Fin


	54. Love and Resolve

Love and Resolve

Author: Roguie/Sunspecops/Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: K/G

**Spoilers: Inspired by the meagre Conby offerings of the Series 5 promo reel.**

~~~.

It was hard not to shrug him off, to fight the embrace of his arms as he held her. Every nerve screamed at her to follow, follow Connor, save Connor, please God don't take Connor, but she was held fast in the circle of Matt's arms.

"We'll find him," he promised.

Damn straight she'd find him. She would go to the ends of the universe to bring him home. The only thing she had left to give Connor was the unequivocal knowledge that she would always be there for him. After today, she'd never allow him to doubt her love.

~~~Fin


	55. The Eyes of a Soldier

The Eyes of a Soldier

Author: Roguie/Sunspecops/Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Becker, Connor/Abby

Rating: K/G

**Spoilers: Inspired by the meagre Conby offerings of the Series 5 promo reel.**

~~~.

He'd heard that cry before, so quiet it could barely be classified as a scream, but if you listened closely, every neuron that made up Abby Maitland was shrieking at the top of its lungs.

"Connor!"

His heart ached for her but he couldn't afford to be the one to hold her back. No, Matt would hold her, Matt would comfort her, and Matt would be the hero.

Meanwhile, he would make sure everyone else was safe, that no one else was taken and that at the end of the day, Connor came home.

After all, that was his job.

~~~Fin


	56. Taking Advice

Taking Advice

Author: Roguie/Sunspecops/Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: K/G

**Spoilers: None really, Series 4 Ep 6 if you want to be really sticky about it.**

~~~.

There couldn't be a worse day for time to crawl. Each time he looked at the clock, he'd thought an hour had passed when only ten minutes had slid by.

At home, Abby was packing to move them into their shiny new flat, the lease a surprise from Connor after months of rooming with Jess. He had one more surprise for her before the night was out, however: the ring currently burning a hole in his jacket pocket.

"It's customary to propose before planning the wedding," Jenny had once told him.

He wondered if the castle was available for June?

~~~Fin


	57. A Fresh Hell

Title: A Fresh Hell

Author: Roguie/ Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: K

Spoilers: Series 5

Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval. I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. What can I say? It's fun. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

A/N: To those that wanted happy…. Sorry!

~~~b

What fresh hell could rain down upon her now? She'd betrayed Connor, their love, and herself on the word of a man who claimed to be from the future. Now, when he walked past, Connor never lifted his eyes to hers. He never smiled. He stopped coming home, choosing instead to sleep in the cold lab Burton had afforded him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder as he walked by, leaning into him. "You okay, Conn?" Her voice was soft, wistful, and full of remorse.

He shrugged, forcing her hand to fall away.

Crying over a boy. How familiar.

~~~Fin


	58. The Bad Guy

Title: The Bad Guy

Author: Roguie/ Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: K

Spoilers: Series 5

Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval. I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. What can I say? It's fun. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

A/N: To those that wanted happy…. Sorry!

~~~b

Everyone thought he was the bad guy: Connor didn't trust Abby, Connor hurt Abby, Connor made Abby cry. He felt bad about that, honestly; nausea swelled every moment he thought of the look on her face when those words had flown past his lips without care. Every time he remembered her tears.

Everyone thought he was the bad guy, after all he made Abby cry, but has anyone paused to notice the tears in his eyes as his dreams shatter and fall through his fingers?

"We should get married here," he'd once mused aloud.

Not bloody likely now, is it?

~~~Fin


	59. Never Stronger

Title: Never Stronger

Author: Roguie/ Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: K

Spoilers: Series 5

Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval. I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. What can I say? It's fun. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

A/N: To those that wanted happy…. Sorry!

~~~b

She'd never imagined herself brought to her knees by words. Her whole life she'd fought for her place, for what mattered. Then came Connor and her world shifted; when they'd been left behind, they became each other's sanity.

Now, as he looked down upon her, his eyes tinged with tears, disgust chased away the adoration he always exuded when she was near. Betrayal smothered the love she'd never before doubted.

Nausea welled and threatened to close off her throat, and slowly she began to rebuild the walls around her heart.

She'd never thought herself weak. Now was the time to prove it.

~~~Fin


	60. Feeding the Demons

Title: Feeding the Demons

Author: Roguie/ Danae Bowen/ Sunspecops

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: K

Spoilers: Series 5

Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval. I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. What can I say? It's fun. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

A/N: To those that wanted happy…. Well, it's happier than the last few! A double drabble to celebrate 60!

~~~b

Another anomaly, another incursion, another ride in another truck with only Matt and Becker to separate them. Without a word, Abby climbed into the front passenger seat, while Connor settled in the rear, forcing Matt and Becker to meet eyes as they took the remaining places.

Silence was thick in the air as Becker moved through the mid-afternoon traffic, deftly piloting them to their newest area of concern. Soldiers swam out of arriving vehicles, spreading across the docks to secure the area, while the small team armed themselves. The air filled with the sound of weapons priming, and Becker caught Abby's gaze floating from between Matt and Connor, her gaze harsh and determined.

Becker eyed Abby's EMD uneasily, lifting an eyebrow. "Just remember, those aren't really meant for human use."

Her smile was cold and bitter, hurt radiating from her in every breath. She honestly couldn't say at whom her anger was directed, but her rage was obvious. She stroked the trigger of the weapon before slipping it into its holster.

"Wouldn't waste the charge." She grinned. "You reckon it's hungry, then?"

Becker shivered, backing away slowly, hands in the air. There was nothing more terrifying than a woman scorned.

~~~Fin


	61. Hail to the King

Title: Hail to the King

Author: Sunspecops/ Danae Bowen/ Roguie

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor, Becker, Abby

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

Word Count: 100

Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue: my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

~~~d

"You're going to back off, Temple, if you know what's good for you."

"Scared, are ya? Watched me take out two soldier boys and now you're thinking, did I underestimate him?" Connor attacked, taking down Becker with a swift kick, jumping up to cheer. "Yes! Last man standing! Hail to the king, baby!"

Becker's fist connected with Connor's shoulder, knocking him into the desk, sending the tv and game system crashing to the floor.

"What the...?" Abby appeared in the doorway, gobsmacked at the destruction. She eyed the Xbox, frowned at the men holding the controllers, and sighed. "Never mind."

~~Fin


	62. Training Him

Title: Training Him

Author: Sunspecops/ Danae Bowen/ Roguie

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Lester/Jess

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue: my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

~~~d

At first there were harsh words and demands, Lester treating her more like a servant than an addition to his team. He'd bluster and it gratified her to cut him down in mid-pomp, wipe that look of importance from his face as she reminded him: she's irreplaceable.

To his credit, he learned quickly; his sarcasm redirected elsewhere as he stood behind her, watching her lead their team to where they were needed.

Now, his fingers brushed across her shoulder, bringing a shiver to her frame. Some days it was harder to concentrate than others.

Today wouldn't be one of her best.

~~Fin


	63. Worthwhile

Title: Worthwhile

Author: Sunspecops/ Danae Bowen/ Roguie

Fandom: Primeval

Series: Whispered Word - to be read first in sequence

Characters: Connor Temple

Word Count: 100

Spoilers: Um... S5E6 spoiler speculation? LOL Yeah, probably not the best idea to read if you're not into reading the spoilers and then creating wide range ideas based of miniscule points of reference.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices a little. Please don't sue: my house is small, my car is useless, and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

~~~.

He'd given up on himself, lying in the ash that made up their future. He'd brought this on, he'd created this world that killed millions, he was the reason behind it all and there was no point in going back. It only seemed fitting that he were to die the way he'd caused others to do.

Leave it to Abby, though, to find the only word possible to bring him to his feet, to make his head spin in a way the gasses of this future never could. The only word to make his mistakes worth something.

"Baby."

Suddenly it seemed worthwhile.

~~~Fin


	64. She'd Meant to Say

Title: She'd Meant to Say

Author: Sunspecops/ Danae Bowen/ Roguie

Fandom: Primeval

Series: Whispered Word - to be read 2nd in sequence

Characters: Connor Temple

Word Count: 100

Spoilers: Um... S5E6 spoiler speculation? LOL Yeah, probably not the best idea to read if you're not into reading the spoilers and then creating wide range ideas based off miniscule points of reference.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices a little. Please don't sue: my house is small, my car is useless, and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

~~~.

She'd meant to tell him earlier; she'd taken him coffee, but then he'd been taken and there was no time.

She'd meant to tell him later, but there'd been bunkbeds on a submarine and after he'd run off.

She'd meant to tell him before Emily came home, but they'd fought; there'd been tears and betrayal.

She should've told him before they'd gone to stop Phillip, but there was such relief that she just never found the words.

Now, as he lay defeated, waiting for death, all they had left between them was time. She lowered her lips to his ear.

"Baby."

~~~Fin


	65. Should Haves, Would Haves

Title: Should Haves, Would Haves

Author: Sunspecops/ Danae Bowen/ Roguie

Fandom: Primeval

Series: Whispered Word - to be read third in sequence

Characters: Connor Temple

Word Count: 100

Spoilers: Um... S5E6 spoiler speculation? LOL Yeah, probably not the best idea to read if you're not into reading the spoilers and then creating wide range ideas based off miniscule points of reference.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices a little. Please don't sue: my house is small, my car is useless, and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

~~~.

If he'd been home, he would've seen the signs. He would've seen the nausea, and worried. He would have seen the lower back pain and offered a massage. He would've seen her eyes begin to sparkle, dancing with the secret she'd discover six weeks later.

If he'd been home, the rift between them driven wide by Phillip Burton would've been non-existant, and there'd never be thoughts of death well deserving.

If he'd been home, his thoughts would've been filled with bouncing ponytails and tiny footballs, because just one word would've made all the difference.

"Baby."

He wished he'd been home.

~~~Fin


	66. Precipice

Title: Precipice

Author: Roguie/ SunSpecOps

Fandom: Primeval

Pairing: Connor/Abby

Rating: G

Disclaimer: If you're going to sue me over 100 words that made me no money at all, then the world isn't what I thought at all. Either way, I don't own Primeval.

~~~E~~~

They stood at the precipice of forever. Hand in hand, they faced their friends and family, coming together to speak their vows in voices that rang with love.

They'd come a long way, grown a great lot in the five years they'd danced between lovers and friends. They'd come that distance together, and now, blue eyes filled with tears of happiness, while chocolate danced with adoration. Anomalies would come and go. Friends would drift away. Family would take on new meaning to the pair that stood lost in each other's gaze.

Connor and Abby Temple, ready to take on the world.

~Fin


	67. Day One

Title: Day One

Author: Roguie/SunSpecOps

Fandom: Primeval

Pairing: Connor/Abby

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Want it. Give it to me? No? Okay, just don't sue and I'll live with it.

Summary/AN: This is part of a re-watch challenge. We watch an episode, we drabble that episode, we post that drabble. Enjoy the fruits of our summer fun. :)

~~~E~~~

Discovering dinosaurs should be the ultimate moment in life. For Connor Temple, however, that took second to the angel in a pink, polka dot scarf who offered him a smile when no one else would give him the time of day.

Abby Maitland.

Her name was a prayer angels whispered in his ear, swearing to his heart that one day she'd trade that name for his own.

He settled in to wait for her, tripping over words and feet as he gazed at her in adoration.

What's a few years spent waiting when he could see forever in her eyes?

~~Fin~~


	68. Day Two

Title: Day Two

Author: Roguie/SunSpecOps

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary/AN: See Day One.

~~~E~~~

We should huddle together for warmth?!

Really?!

Connor resisted the urge to knock his head off a tree while Abby moved away.

Connor didn't have the proper words, he didn't have the proper actions; his tongue would tie and he'd end up looking the proper git rather than the gentleman his mother raised.

Usually, he didn't mind, however this time, he was lost. He fell in love the moment she'd smiled. If it had to be mates for the next while, then so be it; still, he'd not stop trying for more.

She had to give in at some point.

~~~Fin~~~


End file.
